


Digital Noise

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Swearing, Two Minds One Body, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Это стресс предельного уровня, и он накапливается без возможности выпустить пар.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, implied Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. [ V ]

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10189845)   
> 

Ви ночует дома далеко не каждый день. Ночевать в принципе — небывалая роскошь, когда собственный мозг — бомба замедленного действия.

Тик-так, Ви, тебе осталось недолго, тик-так — успей сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Она закидывается энергетиками и синтетическим кофе, насильно разлепляет глаза и идёт вперёд, свой собственный герой, сука, дня и ночи, отрубаясь лишь на час-другой в пошарпанной Галене, а потом наконец — с чуть большим комфортом в родной отремонтированной Хелле.

Поэтому когда Ви переступает порог своей квартиры — в лучшем случае, в третий раз за неделю, — когда принимает горячий душ, это ощущается так, будто её обнулили и перезапустили, будто она уже — блядь, прям сказка какая-то — растворилась внутри расщеплённого сознания и попала в свой личный цифровой рай.

Ви кусает губы, по привычке падая поперёк кровати — плевать, собственно, её функция от этого ни хренапельки не меняется. Усталость в теле — почти измождение, но отрубиться сразу и не выходит. Ви ворочается с бока на бок, и под кожей рассинхронно ворочается нетерпеливость, горячее волнение, стремление бежать куда-то дальше, затаив дыхание до темноты в глазах.

Сука, последние дни — это стресс предельного уровня, и он накапливается без возможности выпустить пар.

Ви очень вдруг жалеет, что не завернула в бар по дороге, не позвонила Джуди, не сделала столько всего другого, что могла бы, чтобы себе помочь, — теперь лишь про себя матерится, но времени на отдых, на остаток жизни у неё совсем мало, и с каждой секундой становится того меньше.

Она разводит ноги шире, когда сознательно запускает ладонь в шорты.

Ласки она не помнит с прошлой жизни — буквально, — и потому даже коснуться — уже удовольствие. Ей нужна просто грёбаная разрядка. Ви упирается пятками в матрас, сильнее вжимая пальцы в промежность. Её бы кто трахнул — жёстко, чтобы мысли напрочь повылетали из головы, но полагаться нынче уж можно только лишь на себя, потому что времени тратить — некогда.

— Жалкое зрелище, — без впечатления вздыхает ненавистный голос совсем рядом, и Ви просто готова застонать. Да что там — таки зло стонет, разлепляя глаза на конченый глюк её приговоренного сознания. — Так и не нашлось готовых раздвинуть перед тобой ноги?

— Фа-а-ак, — удручённо тянет она, зажмуривается. Он внутри её головы всё время, этим трюком тут не спастись, но игнорировать его чем дальше, тем всё сложнее. Но ей, Ви, ни капельки, блядь, не стыдно. Чего уже только Джонни не видел за всё последнее время — теперь просто уж невыносимо, когда он рядом ещё и в редкую возможность перевести дух. — Сука, может, дашь мне хоть немного уединиться?

Как если бы они не делили одну башку, в самом деле.

— Думай о Джуди, — с сухой насмешкой советует он. Голос теперь звучит даже ближе, чем прежде, уж не стоит ли он теперь прямо у неё над душой? С него станется, но Ви открывать глаза, чтобы проверить, и не намерена. Это пока её тело, только под её контролем, пускай обломится тем, что у него максимум лучшее место в самом первом ряду. — Девчонка стоит того.

Джуди. Джуди, которая реальнее всех в Найт-Сити — уж точно теперь, когда больше нет Джеки. Джуди, которая могла бы её понять. Джуди, которую она невольно может подставить и утянуть за собой на самое дерьмовое дно.

— Ну ты и сволочь, — вздыхает Ви, вводя пальцы внутрь. Думать о Джуди — нарочно — не получается. Не с наводки Джонни уж точно — ему хочется делать лишь всё назло. Смотри, козёл, это моё тело, и я могу затрахать его целиком и полностью по своему собственному усмотрению.

Пока, лишь пока, но, сука, сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

Ноги подгибаются, когда пальцы находят чувствительную точку — стопы сводит как судорогой. Ви всё-таки приоткрывает глаза, и Джонни и правда стоит прямо возле кровати и только курит, глядя на неё беззастенчиво и вместе с тем совершенно бесстрастно.

Это прям как пощёчина, думается Ви. Ожидала ли она, что он будет хотя бы дрочить? Думается, ожидала. Впрочем, разве он как реальный мужик? В том смысле, конечно, что на данный момент он просто вирус в её сбоящей башке.

Он гнёт бровь, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

— Если ты забыла, со мной вообще-то не нужно говорить вслух, чтобы я всё услышал.

_Пошёл ты_ , хочется сказать Ви. Но она только склабится — верно же, он и так всё слышит.

_Отъ-е-бись_ , с мстительным удовольствием разбирает она про себя по слогам.

— Тебе самому… кончить, что ли… не хочется? — бормочет она. Не останавливаясь — проще продолжать в том же темпе, чем заставить себя остановиться. Силы воли нет как нет уже, изрядно так подысчерпалось.

Глаза у Сильверхэнда тёмные-почти-чёрные, и под таким взглядом и бухло скисло бы. Он жмёт плечами и над ней откровенно глумится:

— У нас одно тело, помнишь? Так что ты стараешься сразу для нас обоих.

Сука, ну как же он умудряется испортить сразу всё.

— Ну охренеть, — искренне офигевает Ви. — Такого я ещё не слышала. Оказывается, ты то ещё… бревно, Джонни.

До разрядки — закусить губу и всего несколько секунд, но становится физически тошно от одного его недоприсутствия, да и реальность вдруг подёргивается цифровой рябью. Плевать, ей бы плевать, но Ви оттягивает ладонь на живот, сопя и от усилия, и от неудовольствия, и банально — от того, что организм просит выровнять дыхание, чтобы её вдруг не вырвало.

Открыть глаза — окружение переливается бликами прямо до дурноты, но сбой постепенно проходит. Джонни лишь хмурится и выпускает изо рта дым, который, можно поклясться, действительно терпко щекочет ноздри.

— Досадно, — только и говорит он и после мучительно долгой паузы добавляет: — Так вот как ощущается недотрах.

Ви шумно вздыхает, закатывает глаза. Убирает ладонь и поворачивается на бок, сжавшись в клубок. Между ног всё ещё ноет, требует, тянет, но она вытягивает руки, упрямо зажимая запястья между согнутыми коленями. Реальность медленно возвращается в нормальные измерения, кроме того, что её внутренний террорист-паразит никуда, выблядок, не исчезает.

— И кого ж ты, бляха, наказываешь? — равнодушно интересуется сбоку Джонни. — Давай заканчивай.

Она только фыркает и не глядя показывает ему фак.

Джонни садится на постель рядом с её пятками — почти касается, если это, конечно, в счёт. Матрас под ним на самом деле нисколько не прогибается, но глаза видят только то, что привыкли видеть, — дурно, снова дурно, прямо физически чувствуется, как откручивается крыша, готовясь свинтить с концами.

— Хотя бы закури, — гаркает Джонни, хотя это больше похоже на предложение мировой.

Ви привстает на локте, смеривает его недоверчивым взглядом. От дыма вокруг всё как в тумане. Или от головокружения, может быть — хер поймёшь.

— Издеваешься? А что за пиздюлетка у тебя в зубах?

Он раздражённо выдыхает, дым практически идёт носом.

— Только ёбаная привычка, у которой даже нет вкуса, — кисло кривится он. — Ты — моё тело, Ви. Дай хотя бы затянуться вдоволь, что ж ты, блядь, за звезда такая.

_Это моё тело…_

— …сукин ты сын, — рычит она уже вслух.

Лицо у него прямо-таки грёбаный покер фейс, который хочется размазать по пикселям. Они соревнуются в гляделки долгую минуту, пока Джонни вдруг не мерцает — падла, вот уж нашёл способ изловчиться и смухлевать.

— Предлагаю компромисс, — однако глухо говорит он, снова стоя над ней у кровати. — Я дам тебе кончить, ты дашь мне покурить. М?

Она щурится, переворачиваясь на спину. В том, как он возвышается над кроватью, чувствуется угроза, но от абсурдности этого ощущения хочется только лишь хрипло расхохотаться.

Но Ви не смешно.

— Кончить я могу и сама, мудила, — огрызается она щерясь.

— Ладно, — хмыкает он. — Я погляжу.

И в самом деле устраивается так, будто готовится смотреть шоу.

Ненавижу. Сука — ненавижу. Влепить бы по морде, только и останавливает, что сомнение, можно ли реально задвинуть покрепче энграмме, вживлённой в самый мозг.

Ви не шевелится, только сжимает-разжимает кулаки, комкая покрывало.

— Может, это всё-таки вин-вин? — вздыхает он с кривой усмешкой, упираясь коленом в матрас, и будь он вполне реальным, Ви послала бы всё остальное к чертям. Так-то это слишком тревожная мысль — ебаться со своим альтер-эго внутри собственной головы.

Ви ловит себя на очередной абсурдно-таки смешной мысли. Пятьдесят, сука, грёбаных лет без тела, сигарет и секса — мудаку, наверно, можно и посочувствовать. Курить ей вдруг хочется тоже, нестерпимо, как за двоих, и внутри холодеет: ну уж нет, это не её желание. Не её.

Она тянется за пазуху, но достаёт не сверкающий портсигар, холодящий пальцы, а таблетки. Взгляд Джонни сразу меняется: смотрит на неё так, будто тоже раздумывает, может ли он хорошенько ей врезать, чтобы перехватить контроль.

— Не сегодня, Джонни, — выдыхает Ви, закинув в рот омега-блокаторы. — Иди на хрен — но не сегодня.

Препарат действует очень быстро, и Сильверхэнд тает, как выключенная голограмма.

Но в наступившей оглушающей тишине Ви не до сна — хочется орать во всю глотку.


	2. [ I ]

Ви почти наплевать. Почти.

Джонни пялится на неё так, будто собирается взять измором. Очень трудно его игнорировать, когда куда ни поверни — гадёныш появляется в поле зрения.

Блядь. Таблетки Мисти помогли совсем ненадолго.

Она закрывает глаза, прислоняясь спиной к стене лифта, который едет чересчур, сука, медленно, но и это отнюдь не спасение.

— Заебал тебя уже? — язвительно интересуется Джонни точно изнутри головы.

Ви с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ещё как, мудозвон.

— Прекрасно, — рокочет он в ответ: так и слышно, как паскудно он ухмыляется, нисколько не скрывая издёвки. — Может, тогда закуришь уже наконец. Слышал, для нервов полезно.

Ви морщится, Ви хочется стукнуться лбом о металлическую клеть лифта — да посильнее, чтобы Сильверхэнда, мать его, наконец замкнуло.

Паразит только уж никуда не денется, зато голова болеть будет тоже, чтоб его, у неё. Таблетки, нужно принять таблетки. Интересно, как надолго их всё-таки хватит?

— Хуев ад, — жалуется Джонни. — Ну ты и упрямая стерва. Ты всегда такая или от недоёба так дрючит?

Лифт наконец останавливается, и Ви выходит, оставляя проекцию Джонни позади без ответа. Но сукин сын не устаёт подрывать её ожидания и материализуется снова прямо перед ней.

— Судя по тому, какой ты зацикленный, недоёб как раз у тебя, — сквозь зубы обращается к нему Ви. — Это не я полвека сижу без секса и за неимением лучшего занимаюсь мозготрахом.

Глаз Джонни не видно за тёмными авиаторами, но Ви чётко представляет себе, какое презрение в них отражается.

— Я и не отрицаю, — жмёт он плечами и тычет в неё пальцем: — А вот ты переводишь стрелки. Будто забыла, что я чувствую то же, что и ты; что знаю, о чём ты думаешь.

Забудешь тут о такой охуенности. Особенно при наличии круглосуточного напоминания без перерывов на выходные.

Ви не смотрит на него, не смотрит — картинка мира и без того проходит рябью, и на самом деле хочется только одного — вернуться обратно в свою квартиру, упасть снова в свою кровать и не выходить вообще никуда. Перспективы такого решения только лишь очень хуёвые и безрадостные.

— На твоём месте я бы хотя бы снял уже наконец шлюху, — Джонни возникает перед ней снова, только она отворачивается в очередной раз, чувствуя себя сбитой, дезориентированной, неспособной перейти в конце концов грёбаную улицу.

_Но ты не на моём месте_ , мелькает быстрее молнии.

— Вопрос времени, — с ноткой угрозы замечает он.

Вернуться домой хочется ещё сильнее. Толку барахтаться, если исход один. Ви устало качает головой — совсем не выспалась. Снова.

— Не вынуждай меня глотать колёса, — отвечает она и злится на себя: звучит так, будто согласна на компромисс. Или, хуже того, опускается до просьб о мире.

Джонни фыркает.

— Тебя вынудишь, — он скрещивает на груди руки. — Мог бы — был бы самым счастливым мертвецом на планете.

— Ты тоже, блядь, не подарок, так что хорош уже ныть, — огрызается Ви. Рука волей-неволей нащупывает в кармане куртки банку с омега-блокаторами, и это соблазн и ужас. Искушение закинуться ради пары спокойных часов, и вместе с тем — жуть, что она так быстро и так серьёзно подсела на какие-то таблетосы.

А ведь дальше наверняка будет хуже.

Ви заставляет себя вытянуть руку из кармана, чтобы даже не думать об этом. Пока можно, она будет справляться самостоятельно. К таблеткам лучше вернуться, когда будет совершенно невмоготу. Или когда Джонни уже вконец затрахает голову.

— Или просто я тебе начинаю нравиться, — склабится нахал, и Ви жалеет, что нетраннерские скрипты никак не отправить на подсаженного в мозг конструкта.

— Тешь себя иллюзиями, сколько влезет.

Удивительно, что ей приходится протискиваться между ним и мусорной урной, чтобы всё-таки выйти на переход (интересно, насколько плохо это выглядит со стороны?), но сильнее всего кроет облегчение, когда наконец он исчезает из виду, а имплатная оптика перестаёт переливаться цифровыми помехами.

Ещё можно, чёрт возьми, немного пожить.

— Тешь себя иллюзиями, сколько влезет, — вторит вдруг, как запоздалое эхо, Джонни, но, когда Ви оборачивается, его больше нигде не видно.

Только водила, притомозивший перед переходом, сигналит ей со своего Тортона и, матерясь, активно жестикулирует в качестве подкрепления.


	3. [ G ]

— Блядь, ну и хуёвая из тебя воровка, — Джонни носится из угла в угол, как тигр в тесной клетке.

Пули свистят над головой, прогрызая бетон стены за спиной, отбивая углы контейнеров, за которыми укрывается Ви. Джонни явно похуй на агрессивный обстрел — даже не подыгрывает ей в этом фарсе, и пули пробивают насквозь отдельные пиксели, которые тут же сменяют новые. Её паразит мерцает как чёртова рекламная вывеска на Чпок-стрит — ассоциация отчего-то уж прочно вбивается в голову.

Ви пригибается ниже, когда щепки от близкого попадания брызгают в лицо, больно царапая бровь.

Ситуация — хуже некуда. На ушах стоит вся база, и провернуть операцию «одной ногой здесь, другой там» представляется возможным теперь разве что, сука, в самом буквальном смысле.

— С какого хера люди продолжают нанимать тебя на такие задания? С какого хера _ты_ продолжаешь за такие браться?

Ви матерится, сплёвывая кровь с разбитой губы — достал самый проворный из последних, кто отправился на тот свет.

— Блядь, — шипит она вслух, сил думать чёткими фразами — нет. — Заткнись, не то нам обоим крышка.

Её позиция — грёбаный угол, и если её решат взять штурмом, всё окончательно пойдёт по пизде. Её бы прикрыл кто — шансов выбираться было бы много больше. На Джонни сукина Сильверхэнда рассчитывать, конечно, тут не приходится.

Прошибает вдруг дикой тоской, будто пронзает иголкой лёгкое — эмоции прут впереди самого воспоминания: она и Джеки — против всей оравы Мальстрёма. Она и Джеки — против всего мира. Она и Джеки — плечом к плечу, только вдвоём, и целого мира против них даже кажется как-то, сука, обидно мало.

Без Джеки у мира теперь огромный перевес, ведь она, Ви, сама по себе мало что стоит. Хуёвая из неё воровка, и правда. Вспомни, Ви, как и с Джеки-то познакомилась?

— Сдурела, — рычит Джонни, взмахивая руками. — Ты, блядь, о чём сейчас думаешь?

Он наклоняется над ней совсем низко, но, конечно, не ради грёбаного укрытия — вот уж о чём ему не приходится волноваться, — только щёлкает пальцами у лица, машет перед глазами ладонью.

Глаза слезятся, и, блядь, конечно, всё дело в том, что просто невозможно стерпеть эту чёртову голубую рябь.

— Ну ты и заебал мельтешить, — морщится она, и жгучая влага сбегает на скулы. Пистолет в пальцах держится слабо — точнее, Ви знает, что сжимает его со всей силы, но этого совершенно не чувствует.

— Ну ты и заебала отсиживаться здесь, жалея себя, — в тон ей отвечает Джонни, хотя голос его паскудно звенит в ушах, расходясь гулом-эхом. — Поднимай зад и давай выбирайся отсюда. Мне, что ли, за ручку тебя выводить?

Ви быстро моргает — глазам становится чуточку легче. Не вовремя, сука, всё так не вовремя, но внутренности дрожат, потому что стресс уже доходит до уровня перегрузки.

Джонни, чтоб ему трижды хуй не встал, сейчас всё-таки больше прав, чем мудила.

— Ну наконец-то, — не скрывает раздражения он, отходя назад, когда Ви тянется в поясную сумку, но чудится в голосе и облегчение.

Ви кусает губы. Сорвать чеку, привскочить, лишь бы закинуть гранату — её прошить могут за полсекунды, но в кои-то грёбаные веки везёт, и в грохоте взрыва хрипнут крики.

Перекат, пока там заминка, перебежка в другое укрытие — в венах бушует адреналин, кровь циркулирует раза в три быстрее нормального, и в голову ударяет, похоже, слишком много кислорода, когда она добивает недобитков и таки прорывается ближе к выходу.

Это вдруг слишком похоже на неуязвимость. Слишком похоже на то, что она снова живёт, и дышит, и азартно смеётся, и под влиянием упоительного момента не прочь даже трахнуть лучшего друга, потому что им — море по колено и только сегодня может случиться всё.

Ви выскользает со склада вполуприсядку — прямо под ливень. Вода шумит так, что не слышно, есть ли за ней погоня. Ну, или сердце стучит в ушах уж чересчур громко.

Оно надрывается, почти спотыкаясь, когда отчего-то вдруг дёргает обернуться, поймать зеленоглазый взгляд и дерзко усмехнуться в ответ _«ну, как мы сделали этих pendejos?»_.

Ви убирает пистолет, тяжело опирается о бетонную ограду моста. Мокрая одежда весит как-то совсем неподъёмно, волосы липнут к лицу, и вообще — трясёт, сука, едва удаётся, что не стучать зубами. Никто не накидывает на плечи тёплую изнутри кожанку — некому, да и кожанки тоже никакой нет.

Глаза опять жжёт — не иначе ливень в очередной раз кислотный. Не иначе.

Ви сутулится-складывается в три погибели, обессиленно хватаясь за шершавый бетон. Сдавленно всхлипывает. Жалко. Беспомощно. Не единственный раз.

И наплевать. В стене дождя её не увидит никто — здесь нет других пеших прохожих, а машины скользят мимо, с шипением расплёскивая колёсами лужи.

Самое главное, что в стене дождя её совершенно точно не увидит Джеки.

Ви воет во всемирное похуй.

— Да уж, — тяжко вздыхает сбоку Джонни, массируя брови пальцами. — Кроет тебя порой — просто пиздец.


	4. [ S ]

— Хватит, — Джонни в очередной раз преграждает ей дорогу, уже не остаётся сил даже устало вздыхать. Чтоб его, он просто-таки напрашивается; так она всё-таки слишком быстро израсходует таблетки. — Тебе нужно нормально поспать.

Ви не хочет смотреть на него, но всё-таки смотрит, потому что, кажется, у неё глюки. Слишком поздно читать по губам, да и как-то ненадёжно совсем полагаться на такое в любом случае. Глаза видят только то, что могут увидеть, чтобы она совсем не двинулась на ровном месте.

Но всё-таки неужели это невъебенно редкая _забота_ от сукина Сильверхэнда, или просто помехи в системе вызывают уже и звуковые галюны?

— Блядь, — вздыхает Джонни. — Я действительно говорю, что тебе нужно выспаться. Неужели это так сложно принять? Да мы скоро с ног свалимся такими темпами.

_Нет никаких «мы»._ Конечно, не стоило и допускать, что Джонни может в самом деле волновать что-то, кроме него самого.

— Высплюсь на том свете, — щетинится в ответ Ви. — Уже недолго осталось, помнишь? Так что я потерплю, спасибо.

Она пытается его обойти, но налетает как на глухую стену — он преграждает ей дорогу рукой, и становится нехорошо, насколько реальной ощущается холодное металлическое прикосновение.

Ви пятится.

— Останется ещё меньше, если не возьмёшь себя в руки, — гаркает Джонни, глядя на неё исподлобья. — Хуй мне в рот, если я дам тебе выйти отсюда в таком состоянии.

Губы само собой кривит в мрачной усмешке.

— Осторожней, я ведь технически могу такое устроить, — фыркает она, не сдержавшись. Он щурится так, что, сука, внутренности на мгновение ухают вниз.

_Ещё как могу._ Ви вызывающе вздёргивает подбородок. Маленький мятеж и маленькая угроза — сплошная глупость, но отчего-то так пьянит ходить по грани, по голым нервам, где так того и гляди херанёт током до полусмерти.

Джонни отталкивает её назад, от кибернетических пальцев тает след — болезненный и прохладный. Дерьмо, может, конечно, это её сознание так с ней играет, но, наверное, дело в том, что он в самом деле становится реальнее день ото дня.

Что, в общем-то, неотвратимое знамение её грёбаного личного конца света.

— Ты остаёшься, — чеканит он так, сука, властно, что хочется одновременно и взбрыкнуться, и просто делать как сказано. Ви трясёт головой. Пока тело только под её контролем, и она так не сдастся.

Он закатывает глаза, но тон не смягчает:

— В постель. Живо.

— Фак, — не удерживает злого смешка Ви, губы мимо воли кривит в усмешке, — ну таких нахалов я даже среди своих ухажёров не помню.

Она медлит, но всё-таки идёт к кровати. Нет, она не собирается его слушаться. Просто если уж спорить, то удобнее однозначно сидя.

Но Джонни, сука, выглядит куда лучше, чем обычно, даже привычного ореола пикселей практически не разглядеть, когда он опять возникает ближе, привалившись плечом к стене.

— Оно и видно, что с трахом у тебя всё было довольно однообразно, — хмыкает он, и можно поклясться, что промелькнувшая тень на его лице — это очень беглая ухмылка. Ещё и доволен собой, мерзавец. — Моё предложение всё ещё в силе, между прочим.

— Предложение чего именно? — недоверчиво морщит нос Ви. Ещё бы она не помнила, что он имеет в виду. Как он это себе представляет — совсем другой вопрос, если даже и из праздного любопытства.

Джонни пожимает плечами и вот теперь однозначно выглядит крайне, блядь, самодовольно. Ви сию секунду жалеет, что не прикусила язык вовремя.

— Уж я-то знаю, что нужно киске. Просто дай мне немного попилотировать.

Ви даже не моргает, чтобы убийственность взгляда читалась без искажений.

— Только через мой труп.

— Труп у нас выйдет один на двоих, — гнёт бровь паразит, будто кичась своим остроумием.

— Вот тебе и ответ, — сухо рубит Ви, не собираясь ему подыгрывать.

Джонни шумно выдыхает.

— Сдаётся, что даже с грёбаной монашкой мне было б легче, — он возводит глаза вверх — ну почти, блядь, читает молитву, — и наконец кивает ей за спину: — Ложись.

Ви упрямо качает головой. Сил и так нет, так ещё тратятся на эти полушизоидные споры.

— Мне нужно ехать, — поджимает губы она. — Ты сам это знаешь.

Джонни закатывает глаза так, аж запрокидывает голову. Отталкивается от стены, чтобы сделать круг по её квартирке, которую он прежде, кривя губы, назвал «сносной после ссаных отелей». На этот счёт Ви всё ещё размышляет, как ему ответить покрепче.

— Какое счастье, что в наш век можно просто позвонить, а? — с жёсткой издёвкой тянет он.

Она решительно встаёт на ноги, но он снова толкает её так, что она невольно садится обратно на матрас. Взгляд упирается в пояс кожаных брюк, и она зло вскидывает голову.

Претит смотреть на него снизу вверх. Даже слишком, учитывая, что так-то он её нисколько не выше.

— Я же сказал, что тебя не выпущу, — вздыхает он так, будто это ему, блядь, нет никакого житья от сожительства в одной голове. — Даже если придётся насильно забрать у тебя штурвал — теперь это будет не так уж и сложно, поверь мне.

Ви молчит долго, отводит взгляд в сторону и вниз, упорно пялясь в половую плитку. Орнамент на долю секунды словно бы проворачивается, за чем мгновенно следует прилив голубой ряби.

Херотень, как резко становится дурно. Софт немедленно выводит на «Кироши» оповещение о сбое, как будто, грёбаный нахуй, ей и самой не ясно.

Она ложится поперёк кровати без лишних слов. Матрас похож на зыбкий песок — тело будто всасывается, проседает внутрь. Как же она устала реально-таки — усталость наваливается на всё тело, как нежелательный скрипт, исподтишка пойманный от вражеского нетраннера.

Ви прикрывает глаза, и приступ-сбой откатывает, как волна уходит назад в море. Только боязно даже лишний раз шевельнуться, чтобы не накатило обратно.

Ви поворачивается на бок, спиной к Джонни. Мудак, и зло берёт, но вместе с тем… момент отдыха — облегчение, и теперь она точно не встанет.

— Ебала я тебя, знаешь, — глухо бормочет она, закрывая глаза.

— Ебала бы — стервила б гораздо меньше, — отзывается Джонни, и впервые ей чудится некое подобие добродушия в этом голосе, похожем на прессованный металл.

Это последнее, о чём Ви успевает подумать.


	5. [ H ]

Ви не удивляется, когда видит его в очередной раз, только свернув в проулок. Кажется, она начинает угадывать в этих появлениях закономерность.

Именно: Джонни возникает всегда, когда ему возникать, блядь, не стоит.

— Что на этот раз? — интересуется она со вздохом. — Поспать, поесть, покурить, потрахаться?

Он вскидывает брови, прислоняется спиной к кирпичной стене и, скрестив руки, упирается кулаками в плечи.

— Да, знаешь, было бы неплохо, — сарказничает он, наклоняясь вперёд к ней. — Но для начала просто не лезь в эту канаву. Это проблемы копов, если они не справляются, но не наши.

Не… _наши_. Только спорить об этом всё равно что долбаться головой в стену.

— Нам нужны деньги, — возражает она и морщится. _«Нам»_ слетает с губ чересчур легко и непринуждённо, вымораживая всё внутренности маленьким грёбаным уколом паники. Оговорки оговорками, но она ведь неотвратимо превращается в него, сама того не замечая.

Лучше мотнуть головой, постаравшись вытряхнуть эту мысль вон.

— За суицид в Найт-Сити никогда не платили, — тянет Джонни медленно, раскладывая слова по слогам: не иначе преподаёт мудрость со всей высоты своих прожитых лет.

Ви протирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Судишь по своему опыту? — и языку аж неймётся броситься коброй: — Старпёр.

Сильверхенд максимум лишь мерцает и лениво склоняет голову к плечу. Сама чёртова снисходительность в цифровом обличии. 

— Вообще-то я был ненамного старше тебя, когда меня грохнули. 

— И больше был окочуренным, чем живым, — молниеносно отбивает Ви. — Тоже мне советчик нашёлся.

— Я у тебя вместо начисто отшибленного инстинкта самосохранения, — фыркает Джонни. Ви корчит гримасу. Приебался же в этот раз.

— Ты-то? Да ты и сам самосохраниться не смог. 

— И при этом я гляжу на тебя — и, блядь, в ужасе, — он стягивает с глаз авиаторы, чтобы, должно быть, ей лучше видно было его порицание. — Вдвоём у нас явно шансов побольше.

— Вдвоём с террористом, пожирающим моё сознание? Ну уж нет, — Ви тяжко вздыхает. — Без тебя мне было гораздо лучше. 

— Без меня ты закончила жизнь на свалке, — без промедления ровно отзывается Джонни.

Ви с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы; зло берёт так — хочется вспыхнуть сию секунду, просто под языком не обнаруживается того слова, которое бы _рвануло_. Приходится выдохнуть, медленно выпустить закипающий внутри пар.

Она отворачивается.

— _Из-за_ тебя, — наконец глухо бросает Ви. — Это случилось из-за тебя.

Глупо надеяться задеть его, спровоцировать, но Ви просто чувствует себя вымотанной. Джонни так часто выводит её из себя, а все её попытки ответить тем же рикошетят от него, как от броневика.

Но в этот раз он так долго, на удивление, не отвечает, что она оглядывается. Он стоит всё так же — привалившись спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди, вперив взгляд в землю, будто заинтересовавшись жизнью кишащих в мусоре тараканов.

— Ты думаешь о том, что мой чип мог бы не дать умереть этому твоему Джеки, — вдруг произносит он, так и не поднимая головы. Дыхание просто спирает от такого резкого удара по больному — исподтишка. Тараканы, блядь; да он просто роется в её мыслях и воспоминаниях.

Ви рвётся к нему, вскидывая указательный палец.

— Не смей шариться в моей голове!

Джонни встречает её взгляд исподлобья.

— И ты бы правда хотела, чтобы так вышло? — спрашивает он так же, сволочь, невозмутимо, что это пробивает всю её ярость как нелепый воздушный шарик. Она аж покачивается, словно потеряв опору, когда злость за миг высасывает в вакуум окружающего мира.

Внутри, чтоб, внутри теперь кажется так же пусто.

— Нет, — Ви кусает губы; сильно, до боли нарочно: всяко лучше, чем уступать вдруг возникшему кому в горле. Голос садится до громкой сиплости, но слова прут вслух сами, непрошенно: — Выжить только затем, чтобы медленно раствориться в чужом сознании? Перестать узнавать себя? Это хуже, чем смерть. Такого я бы никому не пожелала. Тем более, — голос, сука, предательски фальшивит, — тем более Джеки.

Глотку жжёт-скручивает спазмом: ни сглотнуть, ни продохнуть — Ви отворачивается, что есть силы пинает чей-то мусорный пакет, брошенный за пару метров до контейнера. Она ждёт, что Джонни вот-вот исчезнет; надеется; потому что иначе варианта два — он будет равнохуйственно наблюдать за её очередной слабиной или же ещё и пришибёт сверху какой-нибудь беспощадной изъёбкой.

Он якобы чувствует всё то же, что и она? Ни хера, ни херашеньки, или просто он реально сам по себе такой — обдолбанный до бесчувственности.

_Исчезни, мудоёб, исчезни._

Джонни не исчезает. Наоборот, материализуется перед носом, сука, из пикселей, словно бы выпадающих прямо из грёбаной мелкой ряби интерфейса «Кироши».

— Ну давай, сверзи ещё какую-нибудь хуйню, — цедит она сквозь зубы, от злых слёз в глазах горячо, мерзко и жалко. — Жалуйся, как тебе не повезло попасть в голову истерички. Смешай меня с грязью, поёрничай, меня это, конечно, пиздец как приободрит!

Джонни не смотрит ей в лицо, зато крутит в пальцах грёбаную ненастоящую сигарету.

— Может, просто закуришь и успокоишься? — она почти может оценить то, что не слышит сарказма, но мера утомлённости в его голосе множит слова на бесконечную ненависть.

Бесконечная ненависть в ней просто не помещается. Ви хватается руками за голову и приседает под кирпичной стеной. Состояние как грёбаный транс — чувствуется, как сильно хочется заорать и завыть, но ей будто ещё остаётся шанс полюбоваться на жесть в душе и всё-таки сознательно решить: выть, орать или ничего не делать.

Она медлит, так что последнее выходит само собой.

— Я тоже терял людей, — перед глазами подёргиваются помехами только модные ботинки Джонни, и Ви даже не хочет поднимать голову. — Блядь, да я потерял _всё_ , — он хмыкает с неожиданной горечью, отчего Ви на мгновение отвлекается от собственной: косится на него недоверчиво, а Джонни заглядывается на небо. Он опускает голову почти сразу же, их взгляды соскальзывают — хер уж знает, куда смотрит Джонни, но теперь уже ей выпадает жребий таращиться на тараканов.

_Но я_ , мол, _не жалуюсь,_ мрачно додумывает про себя Ви его реплику, застывшую в воздухе.

— Но на таких грёбаных эмоциональных горках меня ещё не катали, — заканчивает он сам с таким нажимом, будто перебивая. Но всё-таки — всё-таки не удерживается, хмыкает: — Пиздец, ты б полегче.

Ви кривит губы в оскале. Давит глухой смешок, на мгновение закрывая лицо ладонями. Прекрасно, так херово, что осталось лишь хохотать.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — зло смеётся она, а слёзы катятся по щекам.

_Я не хочу превращаться в тебя._

— Я тоже, — непонятно на что отзывается Джонни. — Поверь мне, я тоже.

А может, на то и другое сразу.


	6. [ М ]

Это худшее пробуждение в её жизни. Ви по-настоящему страшно, когда она широко распахивает глаза, а воздух глотается только мелкими дрожащими вздохами.

Тело не чувствуется совсем и вместе с тем ноет от холода — одновременно. Ви поворачивается на скользкой плитке — ледяной даже против замёрзшего тела — и с трудом не стучит зубами. Аж трясёт в позвоночнике, особенно уязвимо-мерзко колотит у загривка, между лопатками.

Джонни, перед глазами мерцает сидящий напротив Джонни, и Ви накрывает поистине ненормальное, необъяснимое облегчение, точно она вдохнула перед этим чёрной дури, да хорошо так в затяжку.

— Ну, хоть мозги у тебя окончательно не поджарились, — язвит он. — Хотя так или иначе, ёбаный хуй, попалась ты как последняя дура.

Ви подтягивает колени к груди, болезненно резко осознавая свою наготу и то, что реально произошло. Бегло оглядывается в комнатушке, пока не взгляд не падает на ледяную ванну с киснущим в ней телом. _Пиздец_.

Всё это выглядит пугающе слишком знакомо, и ощущение беспомощности, усиленное отсутствием _любых_ вещей — Ви чувствует себя голой вплоть до мозгов, _они вытянули даже кибердеку_ , — прошибает на приступ паники.

_Пьёшь такой холодную воду — и раз, руки начинают трястись._

— Вставай же, а то из тебя скоро котлету сделают, — глухо командует Джонни. Его биочип без шуток единственное, что осталось при ней, и Ви посмеялась бы от иронии в другой ситуации, но сейчас молча слушается, хотя дрожью бьёт так, что хочется сжаться в клубок. И не только от холода.

Нельзя, блядь, думать о том, сколько времени она была в отключке. Нельзя думать о том, что её раздели догола и бросили здесь, готовя к ванне со льдом, как кусок мясной туши.

_Блядь_. Ви с трудом отводит глаза от тела в ванне и тщетно отмахивается от слишком ярких воспоминаний о Сандре Дорсетт.

Нельзя думать о том, что ещё могло произойти и о чём она помнить не может.

— Если бы с тобой уже наигрались, ты бы сейчас плавала вместе с этим, — Джонни возникает сидящим на бортике ванны, но смотрит в упор на неё — исподлобья. И окидывает взглядом с головы до пят — оценивающе, но совсем не так, чтобы захотелось залепить ему пощёчину за нахальство.

Скорее так, что Ви на тонкой грани напряжения: здесь нет зеркал, ей не осмотреть как следует себя, не убедиться самой, что и правда _нет никаких следов_.

— Тем шустрее надо отсюда сваливать, — вторит её заторможенным мыслям Джонни, снова глядя ей в глаза. Ви не может считать его выражение лица, невольно жаль даже, что в таком деле не положиться на оптический сканер. — Если они не закончили с тобой, пока ты была в отключке, значит, они очень ждут момента, когда ты придёшь в себя. Что-то мне подсказывает, что дело здесь не только в том, чтобы разобрать тебя на запчасти.

_Дело в том, что это та же самая квартира_ , вдруг совершенно чётко осознаёт Ви, и внутри становится так слабо и дурно, что колени почти подкашиваются. Но она проводит по лицу ладонью, смахивая эту пелену, как упавшие на глаза волосы, и нервно хмыкает, осторожно проворачивая ручку двери.

Квартира действительно та же — и Ви проскакивает сквозь пустую обшарпанную комнату к столу с терминалами. Взломать локалку должно получиться даже сейчас, даже в таком состоянии, если только у Мусорщиков всё в принципе работает как у людей.

Но, видимо, они просто нелюди. Ви находит только доступ к почте — и даже зря. От переписки, смакующей расправу над ней, даже прочитанной взглядом по диагонали, откровенно _мутит_ , и ничуть не лучше от того, что всё ещё хер знает, куда эти мясники сволокли всё её снаряжение.

— Придётся прорываться по старинке, — сухо комментирует Джонни, бесстрашно восседая на этом самом столе. Уж ему, блядь, прятаться не приходится. — Но не проебись, Ви. Иначе, если поймают, тебе пизда.

Она морщится, когда отворачивается от мониторов и накидывает на себя куртку, оставленную кем-то на спинке стула. Морщится, потому что — удивительно, но — есть ещё кое-что не менее омерзительное, чем вся ситуация в целом.

Что её внутренний паразит и заложник того же тела всё _тыкает_ ей, будто всё это никаким хуем его не касается. Очень блядски удобно. _Нет никаких «мы»_ , мрачно усмехается Ви. Но всё-таки они в одной грёбаной субмарине, которая мало того что и так глубоко под водой, так к тому же уверенно идёт ко дну.

— _Нам_ , — сдавленно бормочет она, вскидывая взгляд. — Если поймают, то _нам_ пизда, Джонни. Тебе вместе со мной.

Тот гнёт брови в безмолвном вопросе. 

— Это ты так охуительно умудрилась отправить нас в круиз в логово Мусорщиков, — напоминает он. Как же б ещё не напомнил.

— И я нас отсюда вытащу, — цедит сквозь зубы Ви. — Но прекрати делать вид, что ты тут вообще ни при чём, когда обычно размахиваешь «нами» при любой удобной возможности.

Джонни смотрит на неё без выражения, и, конечно, вряд ли стоило и рассчитывать, что какие-то пару слов смогут поставить его на место. Ви застёгивает куртку до самого подбородка и берёт со стола _слава богу_ забытый мачете.

— Забудь, — отмахивается она. — Сейчас откровенно хуёвый момент, чтобы выяснять отношения.

_Дома поговорим_ , нервно иронизирует подсознание, _если только доберёмся домой_ , обрывает себя на том Ви. И приседает, перебираясь из-за стола в другое укрытие.

— Только не проебись, Ви, — снова летит в спину от Джонни. — Иначе нам реально пизда.

Ви не оборачивается и не отвечает.

Но отчего-то становится на самую толику менее страшно, чем было до этого.


	7. [ C ]

Погода, мерзость, портится прямо на глазах.

Ви натягивает на голову капюшон, прячась от прежде мелкого дождя, что вдруг становится ощутимее. Крупные капли занятно переливаются за мелкой пикселизированной рябью, которую по привычке уже почти можно и не заметить, — эффект такой, будто и это причуды оптического интерфейса. Только когда Ви вскидывает вверх лицо, вода вполне по-настоящему ляпает по щекам.

Это всё ещё не ливень, конечно, но Ви косится Джонни, возникшего за одно моргание, и отрешённо сетует на то, что мокнет за них двоих.

— Ну, и долго мы ещё будем ждать? — ворчит Джонни, скрещивая руки на груди, и Ви невольно ловит себя на солидарном неудовольствии. Они торчат здесь уже, наверное, с полчаса, но Джуди всё ещё её не зовёт, хлопоча в квартире над Эвелин.

А из головы всё не выходят ужасы подпольной брейн-студии и плачевное состояние той, на кого возлагались такие надежды. Пиздец; походу, очередная погоня за ускользающей нитью спасения пришла в тупик, дай бог что не dead end в прямом смысле слова. Впрочем, возможно, что только пока.

У неё-то время точно неизбежно выходит. 

— Дадим им ещё пять минут, — решает вслух Ви и чуть прикусывает губу, когда по лестнице в дом мимо неё спешит кто-то из соседей — и оглядывается, конечно же, с подозрением.

— Какая терпеливая умница, — тяжко вздыхает Джонни, переступает с ноги на ногу, мнётся на месте, как человек, которому недостаёт сил даже стоять спокойно.

Ви с шумом сдувает прядку волос, выпавшую из-под капюшона. Его беспокойность начинает ощутимо взвинчивать и её саму. Или, скорее, просто просачивается в её собственные эмоции. 

Грани больше не существует — или сознание работает так извращённо, что, когда Ви пытается различить черту между Джонни и собой, она сливается в одно замыленное непонятное нечто. Блядь, ну и верно, она ведь медленно, не сознавая того в каждой мелочи, перевоплощается в него. 

Ви опирается спиной на перила, рассеянно суя руку в выпирающий карман куртки. Банка с таблетками ложится прямо в ладонь — Ви чуть вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения: всегда настолько близко и наготове, а в последнее время она о них и не вспоминает.

Пальцы в кармане выпускают таблетки и нащупывают прохладный кейс. Она опускает глаза, вытаскивая на свет портсигар.

_Всегда настолько близко и наготове._

Ви поднимает мрачный взгляд — Джонни смотрит на портсигар хищно, жадно, придвигается даже ближе, почти совсем вплотную, будто это играет роль. 

— Закури хоть одну, ну, ради меня, — почти что канючит он над душой.

Прохладные грани в пальцах перекраивают все законы земного притяжения — раскрыть портсигар и достать сигарету хочется невыносимо, как потребность.

Ви трясёт головой. У неё никогда такой потребности не было. Это самое настоящее наваждение.

— Не буду, — решительно отрезает она и всё-таки отталкивается от перил. Очередные пять минут вышли — пора идти к Джуди, всё-таки не дожидаясь отдельного приглашения.

Дождь стал уж чересчур проливной.

*

Перспектива найти какое-либо решение похоже на саму линию горизонта: только почудится, что начинаешь приближаться, как она недосягаемо отступает назад.

Ви хочется напиться от безнадёги, когда она выходит от Джуди и опирается на те же перила, всё ещё мокрые после дождя.

Желание закурить остреет тем сильнее, чем больше она об этом задумывается. Ну, в этот раз, пока Джонни снова не завёл свою старую пластинку, от которой, ей-богу, блядь, уже сводит зубы, у неё есть шанс принять такое решение только ради себя.

Ви не спешит — просто зажимает сигарету в зубах, слюнявя языком краешек фильтра. Никотин чувствуется только как намёк, далёкое эхо, завёрнутое в сухой вкус дешёвой бумаги.

Край сигареты сминается под зубами — с непривычки, прикусила сильнее, чем следовало, но Ви мрачно усмехается, замечая, как в напряжении застывает материализовавшийся сбоку Джонни. 

Тянется за зажигалкой. Чиркает. Затягивается в самые лёгкие.

Дрянь терпко щиплет язык и горло, и Ви морщится. Крепкая — крепче, чем те, которыми она баловалась когда-то давно, дыхание сдёргивается в сдавленный кашель — затянулась сильнее, чем нужно бы.

— Какое облегчение, — спустя пару секунд довольно вздыхает Джонни, распрямляя спину, точно вдыхая полной грудью свежего воздуха. — Не говори, что сама не чувствуешь.

_Ничего не скажу_ , отрешённо решает Ви. Со второй затяжки идёт лучше — вкус и крепость больше не сюрприз, и в этом даже чувствуется своя прелесть.

Джонни одним мерцанием меняет своё положение — теперь он стоит едва не плечом к плечу, копируя её позу. Притягивает собственную сигарету к губам синхронно с ней — только задерживает её в зубах подольше. Смакует так очевидно, что Ви невольно ему завидует.

Засматривается даже, как он с наслаждением прикрывает глаза, как плотно сжимает губы после затяжки, прежде чем выпустить в воздух дым, смешивающийся с настоящим.

Хоть кто-то радуется, даже вкушая жизнь через фильтр чужого сознания. Ему-то нынешняя ситуация — грёбаный зал ожидания. Это ей барахтаться, биться против течения, не имея толком ни единого серьёзного шанса на успех. А Джонни как раз самое время заново входить во вкус жизни.

Ви затягивается, как только может, не обращая внимания на то, как в горле оседает тошнотворная плёнка дрянного послевкусия. Ей и так потом будет хреново. Зато сейчас момент передышки — и под контролем хотя бы то, как часто она подносит сигарету к губам, как сильно затягивается, как быстро впитывает в себя тлеющую синтетику.

Главное не завести себе это в привычку. А впрочем, не похуй ли, если ей и так недолго осталось.

— С тобой бывает не так уж и плохо, — произносит Джонни, снова затягиваясь с ней в унисон. — Когда только не упрямишься. 

_Ничего не скажу_ , продолжает молча настаивать Ви.

Должно быть, и так всё понятно.


	8. [ / ]

— А сердце-то ёкнуло, — замечает Джонни с пассажирского места, пока Ви рулит, обгоняя по встречке. — И по одному только звонку Джуди ты летишь к ней через весь город.

Ви косит на него взгляд, возвращаясь в свою полосу. Блядь, сложно даже поверить, что он правда заводит этот разговор.

— Там что-то случилось, — с нажимом отзывается она. — Ты что, не слышал?

— Ещё бы не слышал, — и многозначительно кивает: — И вот ты уже на полпути к ней. 

Ви долго молчит. Делает вид, что слишком внимательно следит за дорогой. Чёрт, только наверняка Джонни видит её насквозь. Смотрит уж точно пристально — неуютно видеть это даже краем глаза.

— Ну? — наконец сдаётся она. — И к чему ты? 

— Либо ты так отчаянно бежишь от собственного жалкого одиночества, либо так отчаянно надеешься затянуть её в постель, — тут же отзывается Джонни с такой готовностью, что ясно сразу: так и ждал, что она спросит, гад.

— Или и то и другое, — замечает он, подумав. — Как бы там ни было, я абсолютно за второй вариант. Так, между прочим. 

Ви утешает себя тем, что его всё равно не прикончить, будь она даже не за рулём. Внутри тревожно и туго, и ход мыслей, который пытается навязать Джонни, кажется просто абсурдным.

И до той же абсурдности навязчивым.

— Нечего заглядываться, — бормочет Ви, крепче сжимая руль. — Ты не в её вкусе.

Джонни недвусмысленно подкидывает брови и скалится ну слишком уж самонадеянно. 

— Зато ты — в её. Значит, и я не останусь без приятного бонуса.

Ви кусает губу. Лучше даже не представлять, как на самом деле это выглядело бы для Джонни. Должно быть, как грёбаный вирт — из тех, что клепает ради профессионального кайфа Джуди.

Можно только надеяться, что не как реалити-порно для единственного зрителя в первом ряду.

— Там что-то _случилось_ , — неверящим тоном повторяет Ви и в упор смотрит на него, когда притормаживает на красный.

Тот легкомысленно поводит плечом. 

— Ну, ты же пока не знаешь, что именно, — _засранец_. — Так хули нагнетать? 

Терпение сгорает быстро, как перевёрнутая вверх тормашками подожжённая спичка.

— Ау, там же Эвелин. — Даже если и так уже ясно, что она не помощник, грёбаная надежда всё ещё тлеет, подмачивая нервы тошным предчувствием. — И Джуди была так расстроена, что…

Джонни опускает голову, чтобы глянуть на неё поверх стёкол авиаторов. Даже по глазам видно, что он на хую вертел всё, чем она пытается до него достучаться.

— Будто мне нужно тебя учить, как лучше всего утешить девчонку, — и пауза, конечно, недолгая, когда он хмыкает и добавляет: — В случае чего, пользуйся языком. У меня всегда работало _охренительно_ безотказно. 

Ви плотно закрывает глаза. Непрошеные образы лезут в голову опять просто на автомате. 

— Ну ты и мудила, — выдыхает она, наконец трогаясь на зелёный. Джонни невозмутимо мерцает сбоку, зажимая в зубах сигарету. 

— Подумай об этом, — беспечно советует он.

— Иди к чёрту, Джонни, — удручённо отмахивается Ви. 

Напряжение сковывает пальцы и плечи. Мысли переключаются обратно на тревожную неизвестность в нескольких кварталах впереди. Джуди. Джуди нужна её помощь — вот что сейчас имеет значение.

Только _один_ непрошеный образ так напрочь и застряёт в голове.


	9. [ \ ]

Когда Ви переступает порог квартиры, ноги в принципе просто не чувствуются.

И в целом ощущения как во сне — квартира кажется не своей, свет в ней — неправильно-неестественным, чужие вещи, безумно похожие на её собственные, разбросаны по якобы отведённым им местам в странном порядке без всякой логики.

На смутно знакомом диване сидит Джонни, и его тоже здесь быть не должно. Хотя в голове вдруг щёлкает — Ви не видела его с тех самых пор, как сидела с Джуди на крыше, а вот он, смылся оттуда прямиком сюда.

Ах. Квартира вообще выглядит так, будто это квартира Джонни.

— Блядь, — устало бросает Ви. На эмоциональную начинку сил просто не остаётся.

Джонни коротко кивает, глядя в пол.

— Пиздец, — сухо соглашается он.

Повисает молчание — далеко, как из другого измерения за окном, приглушённо чудятся звуки города. Ви даже невольно вздрагивает, когда вдруг становится слышно крики ссоры за стеной, у соседей. Всё никак, чтоб их, не разбегутся — такие, похоже, есть у всех.

Ви ползёт прямиком в душ, потому что, сколько бы она ни оттиралась у Джуди, куртка, футболка и, кажется, даже джинсы всё ещё заляпаны кровью Эвелин.

К горлу подкатывает слишком резко, аккурат вместе с оповещением об очередном сбое, и, свернув от душа, Ви валится на колени. К счастью, планировка этой квартиры угадывается подсознательно, так что ей не приходится замызгать рвотой плитку.

Она оттирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, когда наконец отпускает; приваливается спиной к стене и кисло морщится: Джонни стоит теперь в паре шагов от неё, привалившись плечом к косяку, и от его взгляда, кажется, её сейчас вырвет снова.

— Сними грязные тряпки и ложись спать, ну же, — глухо говорит он уже после того, как они просто смотрели друг на друга минуту, час, вечность. — Тебя это всё нехило так прихуёвило.

Удивительно, с какой вспышкой возвращаются вдруг ощущения — точно кто подбросил исподтишка светошумовую гранату. Реальность снова мерцает цифровыми бликами, и всё вокруг гротескно лишается смысла, кажется загруженной в матрицу проекцией. Ви только прикрывает глаза: от яркой лампочки ванной голова внезапно начинает пульсировать болью, будто сверлится что наружу прямо из черепа.

— Ви, — настойчиво-утомлённо тянет Джонни. Она качает головой, не открывая глаза, растирает лицо ладонями.

— Дай мне минуту, — хрипло произносит она, прислоняясь к стене затылком.

Джонни молчит долго, очень долго. Наверное, уже слился своими пикселями в дальний угол её котелка — вот только Ви даже вздрагивает, когда, открыв глаза, видит его всё на том же месте.

— Она вряд ли знала хоть что-то, — поймав её взгляд, говорит Джонни. — Всё равно бы помочь не смогла.

Надо же, неужели он в самом деле пытается подобрать слова, чтобы её подбодрить? Выходит неважно, но Ви не может отрицать, что не под впечатлением, и засчитывает попытку. И всё же…

— Трепло, — беззлобно фыркает Ви, и голос шатко колеблется на грани вздоха и громкого шёпота. — А где же теперь твой хвалёный лучший способ утешить девчонку?

Джонни закатывает глаза.

— Ха-ха, — железно-холодным тоном отзывается он. — Смотрю, тебе наконец полегчало.

Ви заставляет себя подняться на ноги, проходит мимо Джонни, чтобы умыться. Сплёвывает, прополоскав рот, только тогда роняет:

— Всё ещё бывало и лучше.

Джонни пожимает плечами — его отражение в зеркале точь-в-точь повторяет за ним до последнего пикселя. Да, чёртов предохранитель мозга от сумасшествия. Глаза видят только то, что готовы видеть, до убийственной педантичности.

— За тобой каждый день тянется столько трупов, что ты могла бы использовать их в качестве считалочки на ночь. Ты же не расстроилась из-за одной мёртвой куклы?

Ви упирается руками о раковину. Её собственное отражение — бледное лицо — вдруг отсылает её назад в ванную комнатушку грязного номера, который снял Дешон на случай, если всё пойдёт не по плану. Вот она стоит — пару минут, как попрощалась с Джеки, пару секунд до того, как получит в голову пулю.

Нынешняя ситуация навевает смутно похожие ассоциации.

— Когда спасаешь кого-то, — медленно начинает Ви, сама удивляясь словам, которых нет в голове — прыгают сразу же с языка, — воспринимаешь как данность, что уж дальше у них всё пойдёт на лад. Рассчитываешь, что уж они сами-то смогут о себе позаботиться. А не… своими же руками всё похерят.

Ви тщательно выкладывает всё из карманов куртки: портсигар, таблетки, ингалятор, карточки и ключи, — снимает и сбрасывает её в пустую корзину для белья. Следом грязным комом летит футболка. Ви обессиленно вытягивает себя из кроссовок, придавливая носком пятку и переступая с ноги на ногу.

Джонни в отражении зеркала всё хмуро наблюдает за ней исподлобья.

— Как я и сказал, — не сразу отвечает он. — Хуёво она отблагодарила нас за спасение.

Ви морщится. Она не это имела в виду. Но объяснять это Джонни, видимо, без толку — он цепляется только за ярлыки, которыми можно обклеивать всех вокруг.

Включив душ, она встаёт под воду и чуть вздрагивает, когда прохлада вонзается в кожу напористыми струями. Вскидывает голову, подставляя лицо свежести, и с облегчением расслабляет плечи, когда приглаживает назад промокшие волосы. Это всё мнимо, но вода будто и в самом деле смывает весь прикипевший к коже кошмар недавних событий.

Ви разворачивается спиной к стене. С ресниц стекают крупные капли, делая всё расплывчатым, но Джонни она всё равно видит чётко. Он стоит всего шагах в двух — протянуть руку, — смотрит на неё задумчиво и внимательно, и в этом тоже чудится что-то неправильное, будто это не только не её квартира, но ещё и не Джонни вовсе.

Она обнимает себя за плечи, не то чтобы стесняясь в очередной раз предстать нагой перед Джонни, но вдруг отчётливо ощущая, насколько это сейчас неуместно.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты. И что ты чувствуешь, — его голос едва не сливается с шумом воды, и Ви закрывает кран и тянется за полотенцем, чтобы в него завернуться.

_Неужели_ — хочется окрыситься по привычке. Но на деле Ви только ощущает смятение. С Джонни сталось бы ещё попиздеть и подействовать ей на нервы. Она была бы готова к его оценивающе-хищному взгляду и неуместно сальным комментариям.

Она не то чтобы готова к такому Джонни. Не уверена даже, что знает, как ей стоит себя вести. Почти даже хочет его… обнять. Почувствовать чужое тепло после того, как стало так зябко отдавать своё в молчаливой поддержке для Джуди.

Вот уж точно страннее некуда. Ви кусает губы, вытирая себя насухо, и наконец накидывает халат.

— Это пройдёт, — наконец отмахивается она, поднимая глаза на Джонни. Когда он не сочится ядом, то выглядит даже чересчур человечным. Ви качает головой. Нельзя. Так нельзя. Только противный образ не вернуть на прежнее место даже усилием.

В угасающих часах ночи остаётся лишь одна навязчивая потребность.

— Я хочу покурить, — негромко заявляет она, подпоясываясь. Только сегодня, только сейчас. Когда ещё будет более веский повод — разве что в шаге от конца света, что, правда, в её случае ещё более чем вероятно в не очень даже далёком будущем.

Джонни одобрительно хмыкает у неё за спиной, но не спешит снова объявиться в поле зрения, когда она выходит в гостиную. Ви оглядывается через плечо, когда спотыкается об отсутствие его невыносимой вездесущности, как о подножку.

— Ты со мной?

— Думал, ты и не спросишь, — с лёгким сарказмом отзывается Джонни. Ви решает не обратить внимания на угадывающееся в интонации нечто чуть более настоящее.

« _Как и всегда_ ».

По крайней мере, она решает, что ничего не скажет об этом вслух.


	10. [ O ]

Нет и не может быть ничего глупее, конечно же. Но всё как всегда: Ви пролистывает список контактов и опять спотыкается взглядом. Набирает номер Джеки почти нечаянно, не задумываясь об этом, и набирает в грудь воздух, прикрывая глаза от возникшей иконки вызова.

Нужно было бы давно уже удалить — но духу на сердце не хватает нисколько, будто это будет предательством.

И пока идёт вызов — эти глухие трели в пустоту без адресата, — ещё можно немножко-таки обмануться. Представить, что всё это грёбаный дурацкий сон; что Джеки вот-вот возьмёт трубку, сонно сетуя на _два часа ночи, chica,_ и тут же обеспокоенно спросит: _что-то случилось?_ И что тогда она обязательно расскажет ему про весь этот бред: _прикинь, Джеки, мне приснилось, что мы так вляпались_.

Взялись обокрасть саму «Арасаку», стали свидетелями убийства века, а потом нас и самих обнулили.

Прикинь, Джеки, после этого воскреснуть на свалке и обнаружить у себя в голове натурального Джонни Сильверхэнда. Если бы вирус или просто системный глюк — так на самом деле грёбаный конструкт, форматирующий мозг, словно жёсткий диск. Передовые, сука, технологии будущего, которое таким, как мы, и не светило никогда.

Нет, тебе бы он не понравился, Джеки; херов нахал и тот ещё самовлюблённый мудак. Его песни гораздо лучше него самого.

_Джеки, тебя так не хватает._

Ви подпирает подбородок ладонью, апатично вперившись взглядом в стол в пустой призаправочной кафешке. Интерфейс вызова ожидаемо меркнет, исчезая в цифровой пустоте радиоволн, и нет сил даже раздражаться на сгусток назойливо переливающихся пикселей напротив — во всяком случае, пока Джонни молчит, что почти невъебически удивительно.

Но спасибо за облегчение.

— Тебе всё-таки нравятся мои песни, — вдруг нарушает он тишину и тыкает пальцем, будто думая подловить её на том, о чём они когда-то спорили. Только при том, что спора такого и не было никогда.

Ви поджимает губы: не улыбка — гримаса, как от кислющей ни-колы с воссозданным вкусом лимона. Джонни всё-таки не умеет молчать — на это можно было и не рассчитывать. Хотя ком в горле немного тает, стоит отвлечься от него даже мигом на полсекунды.

— Никогда и не говорила обратного, — обессиленно фыркает Ви, и тяжесть на душе, плечах и уголках губ вдруг снова становится непосильной. Шумный вздох вырывается сам — выдушенный изнутри этим внезапным весом.

Джонни смотрит на неё исподлобья и поверх очков авиаторов, очевидно-таки осуждающе.

— Ви, — только и тянет он неопределённо-звучно, со всем спектром интонаций в одном слоге. Хренов музыкант — но Ви уже подозревает, что он, наверное, хочет этим сказать. Что пора бы ехать домой и наконец немного поспать.

И будет прав, конечно: в глаза хоть спички вставляй, но время и так бежит слишком быстро — Ви не поспевает, на любой шаг — новый труп и никакого прогресса к решению их терминальной проблемы. Тратить время на сон — всё равно что ставить жизнь на ускоренную перемотку к неизбежному болезненному концу. Ви почему-то не может выкинуть из головы ассоциации с сырым брейном, который тогда ради калибровки подсунула Джуди.

Ви вдруг понимает, что он опять-то долго молчит. Может, в своей невыносимой манере снова собирается с мыслями на очередную остроумную колкость?

— Наконец-то здоровый ход мыслей, — отзывается следом Джонни и сдвигает брови, точно слушая дерьмовые новости по личному радио: — В той части, где я прав.

Ви невесело хмыкает. Сползает лицом по подставленной руке — и замирает, подперев висок костяшками пальцев.

— У тебя новое развлечение? — устало спрашивает она. — Читать мои мысли?

— В твоей голове охренеть как скучно, — тот пожимает плечами. — Других-то здесь развлечений нет.

Ви хочет возразить, но передумывает и отворачивает голову к окну. Только лишь вяло подтягиваются мысли вроде _какие уж тут, блядь, развлечения_ или _а им с Джеки никогда не бывало скучно_.

Сердце тянет вниз под тяжестью подвешенного к нему груза. Джонни тяжко вздыхает после паузы:

— У тебя в башке одни только мертвецы. Помер бы от тоски сам, если бы уже не был из их числа.

Она не в настроении оценить иронию. Снова наступает молчание.

— Завтра офренда по Джеки, — наконец зачем-то сообщает Ви, будто Джонни и сам не в курсе.

— М-гм, — только и отзывается он.

Ви выдерживает паузу, потому что чувство опустошённости накатывает новым прибоем. Официальное прощание сделает всё правдой, не примерещившимся лишь ей одной кошмаром. Последний гвоздь, забитый в крышку гроба. Ви морщится от чересчур ёмкой фигуры речи.

— Мне нужно там быть. И это будет… нелегко.

— М-гм, — снова.

Она закусывает губу, с сомнением взглянув на его равнодушное выражение. Но разговор уже начат, и поздно давать задний ход.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — вздыхает Ви. Претит говорить это вот так, претит признаваться в том, что есть что-то очень важное и очень болезненное, уязвимое, потому что, зная Джонни, можно ожидать, что он вполне способен сделать назло, ещё и потоптаться вволю в придачу.

Он терпеливо молчит, только брови изгибаются в вопросительный знак. И выдыхает клуб дыма — когда он только успел затянуться и чем, Ви не видела. Отгоняет мысль, что сама бы затянулась сейчас тоже.

— Ты можешь… не появляться там? — Ви морщится. Звучит даже слишком жалко — будь она щедрой на подъёбки при любом удобном случае, сама затравила бы себя сейчас на месте Джонни. — Мне нужно попрощаться, — твёрже продолжает она, откашлявшись. — И сделать это самой. Прояви уважение, — и она поджимает губы, зависая над последним словом, замершим на губах: — Пожалуйста.

Джонни смотрит на неё нечитаемо из-под нахмуренных бровей. Либо вот-вот припечатает её словцом покрепче, либо…

— Странная просьба, — хмыкает он. — Ты можешь просто глотнуть свои колёса.

Ви поводит уголком губ. Может. Конечно может. Она об этом просто… даже и не подумала?

— Меня от них тянет проблеваться, — кисло отвечает она, надеясь переглушить свои мысли, если Джонни их реально слышит. Если это вообще работает как-то так. — Но не сомневайся, что глотну, если придётся.

_Просто можно было бы договориться и по-хорошему_ , додумывает она про себя. Ах, как хорошо пошло завираться, Ви сама начинает верить в свои слова, настолько они, чтоб её, убедительные.

Во взгляде Джонни ей чудится припрятанная ирония, будто он прекрасно знает, что творится в её голове. _Наверняка_. Ви надеется, что это лишь отражение её собственного восприятия, её самой, поймавшей себя же на самообмане. Да уж, ситуация обрисовывается откровенно шизоидными чертами.

— Как скажешь, — сухо отзывается Джонни и откидывается на спинку сидения, закидывая ноги на стол. Затягивается теперь уже видимой сигаретой и вскидывает взгляд вверх, провожая выпущенную струю дыма. — Мне там всё равно делать нечего.

— Отлично, — порывисто отзывается Ви, вставая с места. Пожалуй, и правда самое время ехать домой, чтобы вообще найти хоть какие-то силы открыть глаза завтра.

Джонни так и сидит, вальяжно раскинувшись, будто никуда не уходит и вообще никуда не торопится. Пассажир, разумеется; не ему тащить их обоих уставших домой. Впрочем, не она ли сама так хватается за этот контроль.

Перед выходом из кафешки Ви медлит. Оглядывается и долго, долго думает, сказать ли вслух, что так и вертится, ёрзает, елозит на языке.

Но Джонни, не оборачиваясь, только кивает:

— Не за что.


End file.
